Fixing Families With Leafpool
by Queen Songheart
Summary: Due to Leafpool's own family "issues". She decided to test her knowledge on her new show. She will repair families, break them, have sing alongs and Tigerstar will dress up as princesses. -Discontinued, may be finished soon-
1. Introduction

A light brown tabby pounces onto the stage. She purrs and opens her amber eyes.

"Welcome to Fixing Families with yours truly, Leafpool" she purred confidently.

"On this show, we will invite guests and help with their _problems_ and hopefully help them become a happy family again" meowed Leafpool.

"With me!" yowled a voice from backstage.

"Oh," Leafpool grumbled. "Yes yes, and Tigerstar is backstage"

A dark brown muscular cat crawled on stage. He had a scar under one eye and a smirk. "Yep, I need to do charity work to prove my innocence. And I chose to be a security guard!"

With that, Tigerstar started batting his eyelashes.

Leafpool shook her head. "See you on our first episode where will be doing.." Leafpool paused and shuffled through her notecards. "A Ragged Family, stay tuned"

Tigerstar put on a tutu and decided to dance for some reason. "I'm so innocent"

The camera cat then shut off the camera due to extreme awkwardness.


	2. A Ragged Family

A brown and white tabby climbed onto the stage. "Welcome to Fixing Families With Leafpool" the tabby meowed.

"I'm your host Leafpool!" The tabby purred. "Today we will be _assisting_ A Ragged Family," Leafpool continued, "Please welcome, Raggedstar, Yellowfang and Brokenstar to the stage".

With that, three cats climbed onto the stage. Two of them were walking side by side. The third was hissing and avoiding the other two.

"Greetings Leafpool" Raggedstar purred as he licked his chest fur.

"Hello Raggedstar, Yellowfang and Brokenstar. So tell me, what divided your family apart?

Raggedstar started to speak, but then, Brokenstar interupted him.

"Well, I lived my life not knowing who my mother was. And then Yellowfang here. My ex mother decided to kill me with death berries" Brokenstar spat.

"I am your _mother._ I would have let you live if you didn't decide to _torture_ Shadowclan," Yellowfang hissed. "You even killed your own father who did NOTHING but good to you."

Brokenstar couldn't take it anymore and pounced on Yellowfang. He was slashing at her face. Yellowfang rolled over and bit Brokenstar's scruff. And Raggedstar was just staring in shock and slowly ran out of the stage.

"TIGERSTAR! GET OUT HERE" Leafpool yowled with fear.

Tigerstar ran out and saw Yellowfang and Brokenstar fighting. Tigerstar then pounced on them and threw cheese at them.

"Break it up" Tigerstar growled.

Leafpool quickly took the camera and meowed with fear "I-i guess t-t-that's it for t-today's episode. BYE!"


	3. Secrets And Love

A brown tabby with a white chest was spinning in a random chair.

The camera cat whispered, "We're on air Leafpool"

"Oh," Leafpool stopped spinning and grabbed her notecards, "Welcome back to Fixing Families With Leafpool, I'm your fabulous host, Leafpool!"

Leafpool continued, "Today our episode will be.. Secrets and Love. Please welcome Dovewing, Tigerheart and Bumblestripe to the show!"

Tigerheart and Bumblestripe were walking on opposite sides of Dovewing.

"I hate you" Tigerheart growled.

"Me too," Bumblestripe replied.

Dovewing sat between them so they would avoid arguing.

Leafpool shuffled through her notecards and cleared her voice, "Alright so tell me, why don't you two toms get along?"

" _He_ stole the one true love of my life, he's from Shadowclan, he's rude.." Bumblestripe started.

"Only because she likes _me_ " Tigerheart spat.

"Guys.." Dovewing started to say.

"Really? At least I'm handsomer than _you!_ You look like fox dung." Bumblestripe prowled.

"You wanna go? I can claw you to shreds" Tigerheart threatened.

"It's on" Bumblestripe agreed and pounced on Tigerheart. They started having a "fight".

"Um," Dovewing surprisingly said, "You guys look _nothing_ like your fighting. You two look like kittypets arguing over whose garden is better. And you know what? I'm just going to go and hang out with Blossomfall…"

Dovewing padded off stage.

Tigerstar then had to climb onto the stage to break up the "kittypet fight". He threw a cake at them and then they fainted.

Leafpool had to call the ambulance because that cake did a big number on them.

"Okay, that was _strange_ ," Leafpool meowed, "Well, see you next time on Fixing Families With Leafpool"


	4. Tunnelling Tragedy

**Small Note: This episode was based on Keeper Of The Starry Night's review. Shoutout :3 Oh, and this episode might be inaccurate. If it is, in your review tell me what to fix. Xox, Queen Songheart**

"Okay mom, yes mom, I'll buy the vole. Yes, I know you like it spicy. Okay BYE" Leafpool was chatting with her mother, Sandstorm on her new IMeow.

"Welcome back to Fixing Families With Leafpool, our episode is Tunneling Tragedy. Please welcome Palebird, Sandgorse and Tallstar to the stage." Leafpool meowed.

Three cats silently padded on stage. They all sat together.

Leafpool shuffled through her notecards. "Okay so Sandgorse, why don't you approve of Tallstar not being a tunneller.

Sandgorse grunted and then said, "It's a family tradition. He shouldn't have shown weakness upon our special abilities."

"Now dear," Palebird was meowing, "Our son has the right to his future. Isn't that right Tall-baby?"

"Mom!" Tallstar was whining.

Palebird didn't stop there. "Now you young man, apologize to our son" Palebird growled.

Sandgorse looked scared and bowed his head, "Yes ma'am, I'm sorry Tallstar."

Tallstar blinked at him apologetically.

Leafpool looked surprised. "This is the first time we lasted this long without any fighting or arguing.

Even the camera cat looked surprised. "This is the first time Leafpool actually _solved_ a family issue" the camera cat mumbled to quietly for anyone to hear.

"Question two: Palebird, do you support Tallstar's choice?" Leafpool asked.

"Hmm, I would _never_ disagree with my baby boo" Palebird purred. She starting licking the top of Tallstar's head.

Tallstar squiggled away. "Mom, as a leader I am ordering you to stop baby-talking me!"

Leafpool shook her head, "What's the point of having children when you cannot embarrass them." She let out a soft _mrrow_ of amusement.

Leafpool was about to ask question three when a ginger cat ran up the stage.

"Tallstar!" The ginger cat screeched, "REMEMBER ME! IM YOUR FRIEND JAKE! WHO RANDOMLY APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE. YOUR ON TV NOW? WOW THAT'S SO COOL. DID YOU KNOW I WAS ONCE ON TV-"

"AGHH!" Tigerstar ran out from backstage and smacked Jake with a lollipop causing him to faint violently.

Tallstar ran to his old pal. "Jake.. Are you okay?" He sniffed.

Jake didn't reply.

Tallstar rounded up on Tigerstar. "Y-you. Hurt. My. Best. FRIEND!" Tallstar pounced at Tigerstar and threw a meatball at Tigerstar's face. Tigerstar threw a burrito at him. Tallstar threw chilli then. And before you know it it's a food fight.

Palebird and Sandgorse managed to escape. But Leafpool didn't.

"Okay, that's enough food throwing for an episode. Goodbye everyone! Stay tuned to see what Tigerstar will throw next!"


	5. Mistake Regretted

Leafpool was shaking her head. "Why are our episodes so short!" Leafpool was whining.

The camera cat suggested, "Maybe, it's because our families are too… Sensitive."

Leafpool sighed and replied, "Maybe this episode will last longer."

A few minutes later the show went on air.

"Hello! Welcome back to Fixing Families With Leafpool, I'm your gorgeous host, Leafpool!" The spotless brown tabby was meowing, "Today's episode will be Mistake Regretted. Please welcome the evil, the wicked, the um, scary MAPLESHADE!"

A tortoiseshell she-cat stalked onto the stage and licked her paw, "Interesting introduction _Leafpool"_

Leafpool gulped and shuffled through her notecards.

"So tell me, what made you become evil." Leafpool meowed nervously.

"Sit down, missy poo. This might take a while." Mapleshade growled.

"I met this Riverclan cat named Appledusk. He seemed nice, fairly cute. And for some reason, everyone was falling in love with cats from other clans. And _they_ never got punished. So I decided to give Appledusk a shot. We fell in love and became mates. I soon had kits. I was bringing them to Appledusk until they got swept up the river. He was _mad!_ And-"

Mapleshade was interrupted by Leafpool's cough. "To the point please, we can't sit here for hours you know."

Mapleshade grumbled, "My mate left me, I was kicked out of my clan, my ex-mate got a new mate and decided to replace me. That is, until I set him to peace."

Leafpool gulped. She shuffled through her notecards. "Why do you think the other Dark Forest Cats are scared of you?"

Mapleshade pondered for a moment then replied meowing, "If they fall in love with me, the might be scared if they make a mistake I'll murder them. At least that's the most likely reason."

Leafpool could understand where Mapleshade was coming from. At times she could sympathize with the poor she-cat.

Leafpool cleared her throat and purred. She continued with her questions. "If you could be any other cat who would you be?"

Mapleshade did not hesitate when replying, "Sandstorm."

Leafpool seemed surprised that Mapleshade envied her mother. She nodded to her to continue.

"She has _everything_ I ever wanted. A loving mate, talent, beautiful babies and grand babies and great grand babies, and _respect._ I wish I had that. Which is why I kind of wanted to murder her.."

Leafpool looked shocked then growled. " _You_ considered killing my mother?!"

"Well yeah… I mean-"

"TIGERSTAR DESTROY THIS PIECE OF FOXDUNG!"

Tigerstar stalked up the stage and looked surprised to see Mapleshade.

"But, she's scary…" Tigerstar whined.

"DESTROY. HER" Leafpool spat.

Tigerstar ran off stage and left Leafpool alone.

Leafpool faced her enemy and stalked towards her. She grabbed a pizza slice out of nowhere and smacked it in her face. Knocking her unconscious.

"That's all, stay tuned for when I decide what I'm going to do with this fox-heart" Leafpool growled. Then stalked away with Mapleshade being dragged behind her.


	6. Listen To Your Heart

"Hello every kitty! Welcome back to Fixing Families With Leafpool! Today we have a quite large family joining us. Because today's episode is Listen To Your Heart. Please welcome Bluestar, Snowfur, Moonflower, Stormtail, Oakheart, Thistleclaw and a special guest of Goosefeather." Leafpool purred.

Seven cats walked side by side some of them were purring, others were growling.

"Wait! Step back! I see an omen" screeched a cat thought to be Goosefeather.

"Brother, honestly. How is this many omens possible for _one_ cat?!" Moonflower wailed.

"It is" Goosefeather snapped, "I see many cats fighting. With.. food?"

"That is ridiculous" Stormtail growled, "Honestly, where do you get these ideas from?!"

"Guys, if your going to argue. Argue _after_ the show." Leafpool pleaded.

The seven cats sat down.

"Okay. This question is for Snowfur and Bluestar. Why don't you guys approve of each others mates.

"Thistleclaw is evil" Bluestar narrowed her eyes.

"He is not! Your just saying that because you are jealous." Snowfur growled.

"So what is I am? That doesn't change the fact Thistleclaw is evil." Bluestar put two paws up.

Thistleclaw grunted at that.

"Well, your mate is forbidden because he is from another clan and he is mean to my Thistle-Cutie." Snowfur grunted.

"Oakheart!"

"Thistleclaw!"

"Oaky!"

"Thistle-baby!"

Tigerstar ran between the couples. "Break it up! Are you guys animals?!"

"Um yeah." Snowfur. meowed.

"Sorta." Bluestar nodded.

"Obviously." Oakheart agreed,

"Wait. TIGERSTAR! YOU TRAITOR WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Bluestar yelped.

"I'm reformed. Sort of." Tigerstar put both paws up.

Tigerstar ran backstage. And came back with a princess costume on.

He twirled around and kept saying in a perky, annoying voice, "I'm innocent."

Leafpool slapped her forehead. "Why did I hire him again, anyway, Question two: Goosefeather, how many omens have you received?"

"Somewhere between 1 000 and 10 000." Goosefeather meowed calmly.

"That's it! I'm leaving. You are insane." Stormtail put both paws up, then padded offstage.

"Your insaner!" Goosefeather called after him.

""Okay last question, Thistleclaw, how hard were you grieving for Snowfur?" Leafpool asked.

"So much, I loved her too much to let her go." Thistleclaw meowed with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Oh Thistley!" Snowfur was crying now.

They both padded of stage. Paws matching steps, leaning agains't each other.

Only Goosefeather, Bluestar, Oakheart and Moonflower were just standing there.

The all exchanged glances of confusion.

Goose feather finally broke the silence and said, "You know, I never actually supported you and Oakheart." Goosefeather told Bluestar, nodding to Oakheart.

Oakheart snapped and threw a roasted goose at Goosefeather. Goosefeather threw potato. Bluestar defended her mate. While Moonflower padded off stage shaking her head.

"Why did it have to come to this." Moonflower mumbled.

The three cats were having a food fight. Soon Tigerstar joined for the fun of it and joined Goosefeather's side.

Leafpool was wailing now, "Why can't we have an episode without food being thrown around."

The camera cat blinked with sympathy in her eyes. "That's all folks."


	7. The Dark Angel And The Saint

A beautiful she cat padded on stage, "Hello everybody! Welcome back to Fixing Families With Leafpool!" I'm your host. Today's episode is The Dark Angel and The Saint. Please welcome, Dovewing and Ivypool."

Two sleek she-cats crept onstage.

"Ivypool, I was on here before," Dovewing shivered, she added with a hushed voice, "Tigerstar is here…"

"Silly, I'm sure it's _perfectly_ safe!" Ivypool gushed.

"Welcome girls! So I have a few questions to ask you. Is that okay?" Leafpool meowed, saying almost _too_ cheerfully.

They both nodded. Although Dovewing hesitated.

"Question one: Ivypool, how did you feel when you found out your sister is the _chosen one_?"

Ivypool shifted away from Dovewing. "It's hard. Knowing your sister is better than you and has a greater destiny. When all you wanted was to have tea parties and silly contests." Ivypool sighed.

"Tea parties, huh? Sounds like Tigerstar." Leafpool mumbled.

Dovewing narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Then she coughed loudly.

"Oh right! Sorry. Question two: Dovewing, when you lost your powers. How did it feel?" Leafpool meowed.

"It felt… Weird. I was _so_ used to hearing everything. Even the disturbing things. Like Bumblestripe pretending a bird was me." Dovewing shivered.

Leafpool, Camera Cat, Ivypool and the audience look horrified.

They were wondering if Dovewing knew more. But, the kept there mouths shut.

"Okay, the last question: If you could change _anything_ what would you change?" Leafpool meowed curiously.

"I would wish that _I_ had the powers. Not Dovewing." Ivypool said right away.

"Ivypool! That's mean. I wouldn't have seen Jayfeather's other side." Dovewing wailed.

"Wait.. Do you have a crush on Jayfeather?" Ivypool purred with amusement.

"No!" Dovewing averted her eyes and blushed.

"Yes you do!"

Suddenly a glittering cat climbed onstage.

She growled, "Jay's Wing will never belong to you!"

"Half Moon- I mean, Stoneteller! What are you doing here" Dovewing looked frightened.

Suddenly a fight between Stoneteller's supporters and Dovewing's supporters broke out.

Then a growl echoed across the room.

"Dovewing and Half Moon. This is outrageous!"

"Jayfeather!" The two she-cats exclaimed.

Jayfeather ignored the surprised looks and stared at the two cats.

"I expected better of both of you." Jayfeather growled, shaking his head.

Half Moon bowed her head. Dovewing started crying.

"Hey, calm down Dovewing." Jayfeather purred.

He wrapped himself around Dovewing and sat there, licking her ear.

The audience "AWW-ED" at the sight.

Leafpool leaped up and pointed at Jayfeather, "That's my boy!"

"Mom!" Jayfeather wailed.

Half Moon was growling the entire time.

Finally, she pounced! She clawed Dovewing.

"HALF MOON!" Jayfeather yowled as he leaped up.

"Stay out of this Jayfeather!" Half Moon screeched.

"I can't love someone who would hurt an innocent cat!"

Half Moon and Jayfeather got into a huge fight.

Tigerstar eventually broke up the fight.

"FEEL THE WRATH OF MY COOKIE!"

They fainted of extreme cookie pain.

Leafpool quickly meowed, "Thanks for watching! We will see you on the next episode!"

The Camera Cat mumbled, "That was dramatic."


	8. The Vacation

"Hello everybody! After last episodes drama. I decided to take a vacation. So no new episodes will be up for a while" Leafpool smiled.

"She going to Hawaii, WITH ME!" Tigerstar smilied.

The audience groaned. The were hungry for more extremely weird, but hilarious episodes.

"See you next episode cats!" Leafpool meowed cheerfully.

Tigerstar and Leafpool padded offstage.


	9. The Secret Interview

**This episode contains true information about the series. Pay attention to find out how long this series will last, when I will post and more! Please review!**

* * *

A muscular dark brown cat padded over to a beautiful young ginger she cat.

"What's wrong Squirrelflight?" The muscular tom asked.

"Oh, nothing Bramblestar. It's just.. Now I'm in charge while Leafpool and Tigerstar are going to Hawaii. Come, sit down my love." Squirrelflight calmly meowed.

Bramblestar sat beside her.

"So.. When is the show going to end?" Bramblestar asked.

"Leafpool told me she'll never stop, even if she's in Starclan. She promised to upload one or more every week. Unless something comes up. Then the audience will have to wait one more week."

"Geez Squirrely, You talk too much!" Bramblestar purred

Squirrelflight flushed. Obviously, she was embarassed.

"Hey, Squirrelflight, do you mind if I ask questions about the show? I love your sister's series." Bramblestar meowed.

Squirrelflight blushed that Bramblestar was asking him. "Of course Brambly."

"Okay, thanks. So, will Leafpool take reviewers requests?"

Squirrelflight nodded, "Of course! Feedback is very important to Leafpool."

"Thanks. Hold on." Bramblestar meowed, cut off by a phone call.

"Mhmm, yes. Oh! Alright. I'll be there. Mhmm. Ok. Ok, bye." Bramblestar muttered.

"Got to go honey. Love you."

"Bye Bramblestar. Thanks for the 'interview' " Squirrelflight laughed.

"No problem, See you honey." Bramblestar meowed.


	10. Leafpool Returns

A dark ginger she-cat was sitting on a chair doing paperwork.

The door swung open.

"Leafpool!"

"Never ever let Tigerstar go on a vacation with me ever again!" Leafpool cried.

Leafpool had messy and ruffled fur.

"Geez, what was so bad that you got so.." Squirrelflight looked worried.

"Tigerstar. Has. A. Messed. Up. Family." Leafpool whispered.

"Maybe you could do Tigerstar's family on your show!" Squirrelflight meowed excitedly.

"Nope no way. But I do have an idea on who could come on…"

Squirrelflight nodded.

"Cool beans" Squirrelflight purred.

"Beans? I don't see beans anywhere…" Leafpool looked around.

Squirrelflight face-pawed herself. "You _need_ to get out more."

* * *

 **Should I make a story about Leafpool and Tigerstar's vacation? Please review!**


End file.
